Sous la Coupe de la Vierge
by Hachka
Summary: Sous la dictature du Pope Arles, l'ambiance est lourde au Sanctuaire. Tout à son devoir de protecteur d'Athéna, Shura ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de remarquer les allées et venues au temple de la Vierge. Amusements sans lendemain ou .. ?
1. Cancer & Leo

**A.N :** Si j'ai pris des libertés par rapport à l'univers de Saint Seiya, je m'en excuse platement. Je ne connais l'Arc du Sanctuaire qu'à travers la merveilleuse série abrégée de State Alchemist et des recoupements dans les fics d'autres auteurs. Mais, bizarrement, écrire sur un univers que je ne maîtrise pas ne me dérange pas tant que ça...

* * *

**Acte 1 : Cancer**

Sous le soleil de plomb de Grèce, dans un lieu sacré caché aux yeux des simples mortels, un homme montait une volée de marches interminables.

Masque de Mort renifla, tourna la tête et cracha par terre. Ces foutues marches le faisaient chier. Tous les matins il devait se taper deux cents mètres de dénivelé et, comme il rechignait à se lever tôt, il devait également affronter cette chaleur insupportable.

Il profita d'un arrêt sur le parvis du temple du Lion pour s'essuyer la nuque et se gratter les couilles. Aiolia était descendu aux arènes, il n'eut donc pas à supporter le sourire suffisant de celui qui avait grandi dans ce pays de fous et qui s'accommodait très bien de la chaleur. D'ailleurs quand le Chevalier du Lion lui avait fait remarquer que l'Italie n'était pourtant pas si loin, le Cancer s'était retenu de justesse de le balancer dans le Puis des Morts. Il était napolitain, lui, il avait déjà vu la neige, non mais !

Il reprit l'ascension et, après une bordée de jurons dans sa langue natale, arriva enfin à destination.

Comme d'habitude, le temple de la Vierge était silencieux et plongé dans la pénombre. Masque de Mort se glissa entre les colonnes de marbre et se rapprocha du chevalier en méditation.

Shaka flottait au-dessus de son lotus de pierre, vêtu d'un sari doré qui s'accordait très bien avec sa longue chevelure.

- Hé ! La pucelle ! interpella Masque de Mort. Descend, on a des affaires en cours, toi et moi !

- Masque de Mort, répondit le chevalier sans ouvrir les yeux. La chaleur aurait-elle eu raison de tes dernières résistances ?

Le Cancer émit un grognement et détourna fièrement la tête. Aucun homme ne l'énervait plus que cette excuse de chevalier en face de lui mais il se contrôlait pour des raisons... pour quelles raisons déjà ?

- Évite juste de salir mon temple avec ta sueur.

- Oh putain, tu me les brises ! s'exclama l'italien en balançant un de ses poings vers une innocente colonne.

Il prit une grande inspiration, mit deux ou trois coups supplémentaires pour faire bonne figure et se retourna vers la Vierge qui était descendue de son piédestal.

- Ok, t'as intérêt à faire vite parce que j'ai la bite en feu, grogna-t-il.

Sans un mot, le jeune indien le guida vers ses appartements privés. Contrairement au reste de son temple, dans les quartiers de la Vierge régnait une ambiance pesante. De l'encens se consumait lentement sur un autel à la gloire de Bouddha et de riches tapisseries recouvraient les murs.

Masque de Mort se laissa tomber sur un coussin brodé de fils d'ors et posa ses coudes sur la table basse. Machinalement, il fit rouler une tasse en terre cuite entre ses doigts.

Shaka récupéra une bouilloire en fonte sur le poêle qui conférait à la pièce cette chaleur étouffante. Il versa de l'eau dans deux tasses et y rajouta des feuilles séchées.

- Putain, tu peux pas faire quelque chose ? Il fait chaud à crever chez toi ! Grogna Masque de Mort en enlevant sa chemise, révélant un torse parfaitement musclé.

- Des nuisances telles que la température ne devraient pas importer à un chevalier, répondit Shaka en récupérant habilement la tasse vide que le chevalier du Cancer manipulait distraitement.

Ce dernier claqua la langue. Voilà ce qui l'exaspérait particulièrement chez l'indien : même les yeux fermés il donnait l'impression de tout savoir.

La Vierge posa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table et s'assit gracieusement en face de l'autre chevalier. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, occupés à se fixer.

Enfin, Masque de Mort fixait les paupières fermées de Shaka qui ne se départait pas de son sourire mystique.

Un tic nerveux agita son œil gauche et il but son thé fumant d'une seule lampée. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et il sentit des larmes de douleur monter à ses yeux, mais il releva son menton d'une manière arrogante.

- C'est bon, coassa le Chevalier du Cancer, j'ai bu ton truc dégueulasse, maintenant occupe-toi de moi.

- La même chose que d'habitude ?

Masque de Mort eut une seconde d'hésitation.

- Ouais, mais j'en veux une deuxième avec.

- Une deuxième ?

- La même que l'autre mais en brune. Et avec des nichons plus gros. Et qui suce.

- Ce sera tout ? Demanda la Vierge, presque sarcastique.

- C'est déjà pas mal, non ? Répondit le chevalier sans saisir l'ironie.

Masque de Mort se leva et passa derrière un paravent qui dissimulait un coin de la pièce. Un bruit de braguette se fit entendre suivit par le froissement de vêtements.

- Vas-y la pucelle, éblouit-moi, interpella le Cancer d'une voix sensuelle.

Shaka concentra son cosmos dans ses paumes de main et envoya un léger flux d'énergie derrière lui. Bientôt, des gémissement gutturaux s'élevèrent, mêlés à des commentaires tous plus salaces les uns que les autres. Le Chevalier de la Vierge en profita pour reprendre sa séance de méditation sans plus se soucier de l'énergumène dans la pièce.

Une bonne heure plus tard, après un dernier cri de jouissance particulièrement bruyant, Masque de Mort quitta l'abri du paravent et, un air de contentement peint sur le visage, remit sa chemise humide. Il balança une bourrade dans l'épaule de Shaka et quitta le temple en lançant par-dessus son épaule.

- Merci mec, j'ai bien pris mon pied !

Un imperceptible sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Vierge.

Depuis l'accès au trône du Pope Arles, les règles du Sanctuaire avaient grandement changé. Les chevaliers, fussent-ils d'or, n'avaient le droit de quitter les terres sacrées que pour des missions. Ceux ayant pris l'habitude de visiter les filles faciles des villages environnants s'étaient donc retrouvés à tourner en rond comme des âmes en peine et avaient dû trouver quelque chose pour satisfaire leur libido grandissante. Certains avaient trouvé refuge entre les bras de femmes chevaliers, d'autres entre ceux de chevaliers tout court. Et Masque de Mort, de qui aucune femme sensée ne s'approcherait, avait du trouver une solution de secours.

Oh, Shaka avait parfaitement conscience que le Chevalier du Cancer ne l'appréciait pas et, pour tout dire, il s'en amusait. Parce que Masque de Mort était incapable de penser avec autre chose qu'avec ses parties génitales et Shaka les tenaient dans le creux de sa main.

* * *

Shura échangea une dernière plaisanterie avec le chef de la Garde avant de remonter vers les treize temples. Il venait régulièrement s'entretenir avec les soldats de ce qui se passait sur les terres du Sanctuaire, s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il avait ainsi pu désamorcer plusieurs situations qui, si elles étaient arrivées aux oreilles du Pope, auraient pu finir en exécutions pures et simples.

Mais plus que tout, il appréciait le brouhaha des quartiers de repos qui tranchait tellement avec son propre temple silencieux.

Il prit grand soin de contourner la zone d'entraînement réservée aux chevaliers d'or où Aiolia et Aldébaran s'entraînaient. Il se savait stupide mais il avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise avec le Lion après ce qui s'était passé avec Aioros. Il avait beau avoir suivi les ordres, il se sentait responsable d'avoir privé le garçon de son grand frère, tout traître fut-il.

Il finit par arriver au pied de la colline et s'attaqua à la montée d'un pas lent mais assuré. Le premier temple était vide depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis que Mu s'était exilé à Jamir personne n'avait de ses nouvelles.

Le deuxième temple était vide également mais une odeur sucrée y régnait. Aldébaran avait du faire de la confiture.

Le temple des Gémeaux aussi était abandonné depuis plusieurs années. Personne ne savait quelle mission secrète le Pope avait confié à Saga mais il était interdit de même le mentionner.

Par contre, que le quatrième temple soit vide était étrange. Vide n'était peut-être pas le mot, songea-t-il en évitant de regarder les visages figés dans une expression de souffrance. Le Chevalier du Cancer ne quittait son temple que pour s'entraîner ou pour les missions et semblait voir arriver les autres chevaliers à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Il avait toujours une raillerie stockée dans un coin pour tous ceux qui passaient au milieu de ce décor funèbre. À croire qu'il ne faisait que ça de ses journées.

Il traversa le temple du Lion en baissant la tête.

Arrivé devant le sixième temple il rencontra enfin une présence vivante mais, au lieu du Chevalier de la Vierge, ce fut celui du Cancer qui vint à sa rencontre en refermant le bouton de son jean.

- Merci mec, j'ai bien pris mon pied ! lança-t-il par dessus son épaule.

Le Chevalier du Capricorne s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés.

- Oh, Shushu ! s'exclama le Cancer en s'apercevant de sa présence. Toi aussi tu viens profiter des charmes de notre Vierge adorée ? Allez, vieille crapule, il est tout à toi, profite en bien !

Et il redescendit les marches en sifflotant joyeusement.

Shura resta paralysé sur le palier du sixième temple. Jamais il n'avait vu Masque de Mort aussi étrangement... _heureux_. Puis son cerveau se mit à analyser ce qui venait de se passer et la conclusion qui s'en imposa manqua de le faire tomber par terre. Le vertueux chevalier de la Vierge dispensait ses _faveurs sexuelles _?! Ridicule, le chevalier se prétendant l'homme le plus proche des Dieux ne pouvait pas s'abaisser au pêché de chair. Il faisait simplement des conclusions hâtives basées sur les divagations de l'homme le moins fiable du Sanctuaire.

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de jeter discrètement un regard par la porte ouverte des appartements de la Vierge. Shaka était à genoux devant son autel et lui tournait le dos. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement ordonnés et son sari ne présentait aucun pli.

Rassuré, il continua sa route en se traitant mentalement de pervers d'avoir imaginé des choses pareilles.

* * *

**Acte 2 : Leo**

_2 ans plus tôt :_

Bien qu'épuisé, le Chevalier du Lion releva fièrement la tête et défia du regard tous ceux assis dans les gradins de l'arène. À ses pieds, les Chevaliers d'Argent de la Flèche, du Cerbère et du Centaure gémissaient de douleur, terrassés après un long combat.

Il essuya un filet de sang qui coulait le long de son menton et cracha à l'assemblée :

- À qui le tour ?

Masque de Mort éclata d'un rire sadique et se leva lentement, faisant craquer sa nuque.

- Proposé si gentiment...

Aiolia se sentit faiblir. En temps normal il aurait déjà difficilement tenu tête au Cancer alors là, après un si long combat...

- J'avais justement envie de me défouler et toi et ces raclures preniez toute la place, continua-t-il en foulant le sable de l'arène.

Il se plaça en position, son air de psychopathe plaqué sur son visage. En réponse, Aiolia raffermit sa garde et gonfla son cosmos épuisé.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il a encore des ressources, le chaton, se moqua Masque de Mort. Parfait, j'avais peur de m'ennuyer.

Il enflamma son cosmos et le Chevalier du Lion eut soudainement du mal à respirer. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et ne tenait plus debout que par la force de sa volonté.

- Il suffit !

Une silhouette se plaça entre les combattants, protégeant discrètement Aiolia du cosmos destructeur de son adversaire.

- Il nous a largement prouvé qu'il était digne de son titre de chevalier d'or en battant trois adversaires à la fois, et pas des moindres, continua la silhouette. Si vous avez envie de vous battre, chevalier, je serais votre adversaire !

- Voilà autre chose, grogna Masque de Mort de manière menaçante. Depuis quand un chevalier d'argent s'interpose-t-il dans un combat entre chevaliers d'or ?

- Depuis que le Chevalier du Lion a été attaqué de manière totalement déloyale et qu'il n'a plus rien à prouver.

- Tch, cracha le Chevalier du Cancer en abaissant sa garde. Vous me faites chier. Tous ! J'ai même plus envie de me battre, je me casse !

Il sortit de l'arène comme une furie et, comme si une sorte de transe avait été brisée, les gradins commencèrent à se vider. Les trois chevaliers à terre se relevèrent en gémissant et, après avoir jeté un regard mauvais à leur adversaire, quittèrent également les lieux.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Aiolia sentit toute la tension quitter son corps et il tomba à genoux dans le sable. Son sauveur se précipita vers lui pour l'empêcher de basculer en avant.

- Tu es un imbécile, Aiolia du Lion, admonesta-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Tu ne peux pas continuer à répondre de cette manière à tous les quolibets et les insultes à propos de ton frère. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te feras accepter parmi tes pairs.

Aiolia leva les yeux vers le masque de fer inexpressif qui recouvrait le visage de son sauveur.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, répondit la jeune femme en essuyant une trace de sang sur sa joue.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Aiolia maudit la loi du Sanctuaire qui obligeait les femmes chevaliers à porter ces masques hideux. Il aurait tellement voulu voir le visage encadré par ces cheveux de feu.

- Un jour, il faudra que tu fasses ton deuil, Aiolia, dit-elle finalement en quittant l'arène à son tour, laissant le Chevalier du Lion seul avec ses pensées.

Ce jour-là, Aiolia réalisa qu'il ne voyait plus le Chevalier de l'Aigle comme une simple amie. Ce jour-là il réalisa qu'il était tombé amoureux.

* * *

Aiolia du Lion hésita longuement devant le temple de la Vierge. Les mots murmurés par Aldébaran tournaient sans relâche dans ses oreilles mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

_Va voir Shaka. Il t'aidera, il t'écoutera._

Mais il avait peur de se confier, justement, peur d'affronter la vérité en face.

Il n'eut cependant pas à s'interroger plus longtemps puisque que le chevalier en question venait de sortir de son temple, attiré par les remous de cosmos qui en provenaient.

- Chevalier du Lion.

- Chevalier de la Vierge.

Aiolia sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa nuque. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup approché Shaka. Leur maîtres avaient des pédagogies complètement différentes et, alors qu'il mordrait la poussière des arènes, le petit Shaka méditait sous un olivier. Et puis, ses yeux fermés lui donnaient la chair de poule.

- Tu me sembles bien troublé, chevalier, dit soudainement la Vierge en écho à ses pensées. Entre, un thé au jasmin vient à bout de toutes les interrogations.

- Heu.. Ok.

Se sentant un peu pataud, le Lion suivit son confrère dans une pièce surchauffée qui puait l'encens.

Shaka occupé à préparer le thé, Aiolia s'assit maladroitement sur un coussin. L'encens lui donnait envie de dormir et, hypnotisé par un jeu de lumières sur le bouddha doré, il commença à se perdre dans ses pensées.

Il avait cinq ans quand il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, accroché à la jambe de son frère. En quelques heures il avait perdu ses parents, s'était découvert un frère aîné et avait été arraché à sa vie tranquille. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même, n'acceptant de communiquer qu'avec Aioros qui, par la force des choses, était devenu son maître. Puis Marine était arrivée.

Avec la douceur qui la caractérisait, la jeune fille avait pénétré sa bulle et l'avait fait éclater. Elle lui avait présenté d'autres chevaliers, d'autres apprentis. Elle lui avait fait visiter en cachette le camp des femmes, montré les plus beaux paysages du Sanctuaire. Pour lui qui se remettait à peine de la perte de ses parents, Marine avait été son ange gardien. S'il lui avait fallu quelques heures pour la considérer comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu il lui avait fallu des années pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait plus.

Depuis son combat avorté contre le Cancer où le Chevalier de l'Aigle s'était dressée entre lui et son adversaire, il avait vécu un enfer. À chaque fois qu'il entrevoyait des cheveux roux, son cœur faisait un bond. À chaque fois que la lumière se reflétait sur son masque de fer, son souffle s'accélérait.

Il en était venu à jalouser l'élève de Marine uniquement à cause de la complicité qu'ils partageaient. Il détestait cette langue qu'ils parlaient entre eux quand ils pensaient que personne ne les entendait. Et pourtant, elle était belle cette langue quand elle coulait entre ces lèvres qu'il imaginait rouges et pulpeuses.

Puis il en était venu à chercher constamment sa présence. Lui qui fuyait habituellement les arènes, il avait assisté à tous les entraînements pour pouvoir passer quelques minutes avec elle à discuter de telle ou telle prestation, à évoquer les progrès de son élève où à simplement s'enquérir de sa santé.

Un picotement désagréable parcourut sa nuque et il revint à lui pour voir le Chevalier de la Vierge tranquillement assis en face de lui. Le filet de fumée se dégageant de la tasse floutait presque son visage, lui donnant un air mystique. Si ses paupières n'avaient pas été closes, Aiolia aurait pu jurer qu'il le fixait avec un brin de condescendance.

- Je ne suis pas guérisseur, dit soudainement Shaka, faisant sursauter le Chevalier du Lion. Mais si tu as des choses à dire, j'écouterais. Et si cela entre dans le champ de mes capacités, je t'aiderais volontiers.

Aiolia baissa les yeux.

- Je ne pense pas que rendre une femme amoureuse soit dans le champ de tes capacités répondit-il avec un amer sarcasme.

Shaka se contenta de lui rendre un sourire mystérieux.

- Elle ne me voit que comme un ami, continua le Lion en fixant sa tasse. Pire, je crois qu'elle ne voit en moi que le gamin que j'étais.

Le dos voûté, ses cheveux châtains retombant en mèches indisciplinées sur son front, il ressemblait à un chiot malheureux.

* * *

Le thé était froid depuis longtemps quand Aiolia cessa de parler. Il tenta d'en boire une gorgée pour soulager sa gorge et grimaça. En face de lui le Chevalier de la Vierge n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ses uniques mouvements avaient été pour porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Plus que la fatigue, ce fut le soulagement qui déferla sur Aiolia. Il avait l'impression de quitter son armure après un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant. Un tel poids avait quitté ses épaules qu'il pouvait presque envisager l'avenir avec sérénité.

- L'amour ne se commande pas, Chevalier du Lion, annonça Shaka en brisant le silence serein. Si tu aimes cette femme aussi passionnément que tu le prétends, courtise-la. Si tu ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre son amitié, ne la courtise pas.

Aiolia lui fit une mimique sarcastique.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu m'aides beaucoup...

- Si tu choisis la première solution, continua Shaka, imperturbable, tu seras seul, armé uniquement de ton courage. Mais ainsi, tu as des chances d'accéder au bonheur dont tu rêves. Si tu choisis la seconde solution tu passeras ta vie dans l'expectative jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves l'équilibre. Mais si tu choisis cette seconde solution, je peux t'apporter un substitut à l'amour que tu cherches.

Le Lion fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de ne pas tout saisir.

- Veux-tu une démonstration ?

- Heu...

- Depuis tout à l'heure, je te nourris de mon cosmos pour t'aider à te défaire de tes sentiments négatifs. Je vois sur les traits de ton visage que je t'ai effectivement apporté un peu de sérénité. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je suis capable.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge tourna légèrement son visage vers la place vide entre eux. Aiolia allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'un chevalier s'y matérialisa. Un chevalier portant un masque d'argent et une flamboyante chevelure rousse.

- Mais comment ?!

Était-elle là depuis le début ? Avait-elle tout entendu ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'un instant songer à conserver leur amitié maintenant ?

- Calme, chevalier, intervint Shaka en posant une main rassurante sur son avant-bras. Elle n'est pas réelle.

- Comment ça elle n'est pas réelle ?! S'écria Aiolia en sentant poindre l'hystérie.

- Elle n'est que le produit de ton imagination et de mon cosmos. Et en tant que tel...

L'apparition porta une main à son visage et retira lentement le masque de fer qui couvrait ses traits. Le cœur d'Aiolia manqua plusieurs battements quand deux yeux bruns se dévoilèrent, entourés d'une myriade de petites taches de rousseur. Ses paupières plissées dénotaient de ses origines asiatiques, tout comme son petit nez légèrement retroussé. Ses lèvres étaient rouges et pulpeuses.

- Bonsoir, Aiolia.

Le Lion ne put qu'ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Et bien, aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? demanda-t-elle avec un brin de malice. Tu semblais pourtant bien plus bavard en faisant la leçon à mon élève tout à l'heure...

- Je... Je...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Décidément, vous êtes tous les mêmes, il suffit d'un beau visage pour vous laisser sans voix.

Elle se pencha vers le Chevalier du Lion et agrippa le col de sa chemise d'un main ferme. Aiolia se contenta de la regarder approcher avec fascination.

- Connais-tu la règle qui régit la vie des femmes chevaliers ? demanda-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Une main se glissa dans le col du Lion et se mit à ouvrir un à un les boutons avant de glisser sensuellement sur la poitrine dévoilée. Aiolia sentit le rouge envahir ses yeux mais il ne bougea pas un muscle, trop occupé à profiter d'une caresse si inconnue pour lui.

- Si un homme voit notre visage, nous n'avons que deux choix. L'aimer jusqu'à la fin de notre vie... ou le tuer.

La main caressante se fit vengeresse et traça cinq lignes rouges sur son torse.

Aiolia ne sursauta même pas, trop occupé à réaliser les conséquences de cette loi. Comment leur déesse pouvait être aussi cruelle ?

- Je... Je suis prêt à t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! s'écria-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les orbes brunes.

Marine eut un petit rire et posa sa main fraîche sur sa joue.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire cette déclaration.

Sur ces paroles, elle l'embrassa doucement, juste un effleurement, et disparut.

Aiolia leva le bras pour la retenir mais ne rencontra que le vide. En face de lui, Shaka ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Il avait ferré sa proie.

* * *

Shura soupira de soulagement en voyant se profiler les temples du Sanctuaire. Sa dernière mission avait été un calvaire. Bien sûr, il était heureux que le Grand Pope ne l'ait pas envoyé en mission d'élimination (il réservait ça à Aphrodite et Masque de Mort), mais passer plus de deux semaines en infiltration dans les bidonvilles d'Athènes sans pouvoir se servir de son cosmos, il ne souhaitait ça à personne.

Il n'avait actuellement qu'une envie, celle de prendre un bain et d'enfin se débarrasser de la sueur et de la crasse qui lui collait à la peau. Puis il envisageait un vrai repas, avec de la viande fraîche et des pitas toutes chaudes, avant de se glisser dans des draps frais sur un matelas moelleux...

Tout à ses rêveries, il avait commencé à monter les marches inégales avec le pas sûr que procure l'habitude.

Pas que dormir par terre le dérangeait, bien sûr, mais il s'était finalement bien acclimaté au confort du Sanctuaire et certains muscles de son dos le faisait un peu grimacer après cette mission spartiate.

- Reviens quand tu veux, ma porte est ouverte.

La voix suave avait retenti à quelques mètres de lui et Shura sursauta, manquant de bousculer le Chevalier du Lion. Ce dernier avait le visage rouge et semblait sortir d'un entraînement.

Enfin, c'est ce que le Capricorne aurait pensé s'il ne l'avait pas vu sortir directement des appartements de la Vierge.

- Tiens, Shura ! s'écria Aiolia avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme pour être honnête, surtout envers le chevalier d'or qu'il évitait à tout prix. Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré !

- À l'instant. Je vais faire mon rapport chez le Grand Pope.

- Très bien, très bien ! Je ne vais pas te déranger plus alors, bonne soirée !

Et, en se détournant, Shura ne put s'empêcher de noter les traces de griffures fraîches qui dépassaient du col de sa chemise.

* * *

**A suivre** : Pisces & Scorpio


	2. Pisces & Scorpio

**Acte 3 : Pisces**

- Mais tu sais, plus j'y pense plus je suis sûr que c'était une question d'hygiène.

Aphrodite reposa sa tasse brusquement sur la table pour bien marquer à quel point il avait découvert quelque chose de fondamental.

- Réfléchi, continua-t-il en tortillant ses cheveux turquoises. Il y a deux siècles et demi personne n'avait accès à l'eau courante et les gens se lavaient quand ils pouvaient. Alors imagine, dans un pays chaud comme le notre... avec des hommes virils s'entraînant à longueur de journée... se lavant une fois par semaine avec du savon noir...

Le Chevalier des Poissons prit une pose dramatique, les yeux fixés sur une ligne d'horizon inexistante.

- Le Sanctuaire tout entier devait puer le bouc malade ! D'où la subtile idée de mon prédécesseur de planter des roses dans tous les recoins !

Shaka reposa délicatement sa propre tasse. S'il n'avait pas eu les paupières baissées, il aurait roulé des yeux.

- Aphrodite, l'odeur des roses démoniaques était fatale même aux chevaliers.

Le Poisson le regarda stupidement pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Oh. J'avais oublié, fit-il finalement avec une mine de chiot battu.

Il gratta le bord de sa tasse du coin de l'ongle, produisant un crissement désagréable.

- Shaka, trésor, j'espère que tu te rends compte à quel point il est astreignant de tenir une conversation avec toi.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge hocha doucement la tête. Mais Aphrodite avait beau dire ça, il revenait tout de même régulièrement lui faire part de tous les potins du Sanctuaire. Et ce malgré son flegme affiché.

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu as vu le nouveau second du capitaine de la Garde ? demanda Aphrodite, dont l'enthousiasme était brutalement revenu. Déesse, si la perfection devait avoir été faite homme, il en aurait été le modèle. Sa plastique est juste parfaite ! Et ses abdos, Shaka ! J'en suis tout émoustillé !

Le chevalier avait posé ses coudes sur la table et pris ses joues dans ses mains. Il abordait l'air rêveur de celui qui fantasme les yeux ouverts.

- Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps à lorgner sur son corps alors que tu pourrais déjà l'avoir dans ton lit ? demanda la Vierge d'un ton légèrement ennuyé.

- Parce que ce dieu grec ne fait que dans les minettes, voilà pourquoi ! s'exclama Aphrodite avec hargne. Ce goujat est tout simplement insensible à mes charmes !

Le silence retomba et Shaka ne put empêcher les coins de ses lèvres de se retrousser. On y était.

- Mon chou, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de savoir comment il se sert de son engin, continua Aphrodite d'un air rêveur. J'en avais jamais vu un aussi gros...

- Je vois que tes tendances de voyeur ne s'améliorent pas.

- Oh, et puis ils ont qu'à pas se doucher en plein air ces rustres ! Ils ne demandent qu'à ce qu'on les regarde !

Shaka poussa un léger soupir et prit son temps pour finir sa tasse de thé. En face de lui le Chevalier des Poissons se trémoussait sur son coussin, les joues rosies d'anticipation.

- Quelle taille ? demanda finalement Shaka, sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

- Trente-cinq centimètres, répondit immédiatement Aphrodite.

Shaka leva un sourcil dubitatif mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Merci, trésor, tu es un amour ! s'exclama le chevalier en se levant d'un bond pour aller rejoindre le paravent.

* * *

Un sac marin sur l'épaule, Shura descendait gaiement les escaliers du Sanctuaire. Le Pope lui avait confié une petite mission qui lui permettrait de prendre l'air pendant quelques jours. Pas qu'il se plaignait de l'ambiance du Sanctuaire, mais il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se passait des choses étranges. D'abord Masque de Mort, ensuite Aiolia, c'était comme si tous les chevaliers d'or étaient au courant que quelque chose se tramait chez la Vierge sans qu'il n'en ait eu connaissance.

En arrivant au temple de la Balance, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lancer une sonde de cosmos vers le temple en contrebas. Shaka était bien dans son temple mais il n'était pas seul.

Piqué par une curiosité malsaine, il étouffa au maximum son cosmos et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

Arrivé sur le parvis il dut se rendre à l'évidence que la discrétion ne servait à rien puisqu'avec les cris de plaisir qui s'échappaient des appartements de la Vierge, l'armée d'Hadès au complet aurait pu traverser sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

- Oh oui, Shaka, elle est tellement grosse ! Ah ! Fait la rentrer plus loin ! Ouiiii, comme ça ! Oh oui ! Ouiiiiiii !

Le visage extrêmement rouge, Shura sortit du temple moitié marchant moitié courant, refusant de prêter attention à la multitude de pensées contradictoires qui l'assaillaient.

* * *

- Oh Déesse, gémit Aphrodite en émergeant du paravent. Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir pendant au moins une semaine !

Il s'étala sans grâce aux pieds de Shaka, tentant de retrouver sa respiration.

- Mais je dois avouer que j'avais jamais autant pris mon pied.

- Que tu portes autant d'estime à mon travail me comble de joie, répondit la Vierge d'une voix monocorde.

- Oh, arrête avec tes simagrées, répondit le Poisson en gloussant, t'y prend autant de plaisir que moi.

Shaka se contenta d'aller leur resservir du thé.

- D'ailleurs, je me demandais, dit Aphrodite en se redressant sur un coude, tu pourrais lui faire une bite jusqu'à combien ?

- Il suffit simplement que je l'imagine, répondit Shaka en posant une tasse devant le nez d'Aphrodite. Je pourrais le pourvoir d'un sexe long d'un demi-mètre et épais comme mon poing mais, même toi, je suppose que tu trouverais ça trop étrange pour être excitant.

Le Chevalier des Poissons sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui embraser les reins et il eut un hoquet.

- Un... un demi-mètre ?!

Shaka tourna la tête comme s'il le regardait à travers ses paupières fermées.

- Déesse, n'y a-t-il donc rien qui te répugne ? demanda-t-il en constatant l'état d'excitation avancée de son collègue.

Aphrodite sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il se contenta de se renverser sur le ventre avant d'attraper un coussin et de le caler sous sa poitrine.

- Dis Shaka, trésor, tu es puceau ?

- Oui.

- Mais... Argh, t'es chiant, tu pourrais pas au moins, je sais pas, rougir ou détourner les yeux ? C'est le genre de conversations qui mettent les gens mal à l'aise normalement !

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que t'es sensé avoir honte d'être puceau à cet âge là, surtout que, ben, niveau physique t'as pas à te plaindre !

L'expression de la Vierge était figée dans un mélange d'ennui et de condescendance. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu y voir du dédain mais le Chevalier des Poissons l'avait suffisamment côtoyé pour y voir de l'incompréhension doublé d'un léger malaise.

- Attend une seconde, chéri, s'écria Aphrodite en se redressant sur ses coudes, si tu es vierge, comment tu peux connaître ce délicieux mouvement de rein qui fait voir des étoiles ?

- Mon maître me l'a enseigné.

- Ton maître t'as quoi ?! s'étrangla le suédois.

- De la même manière que tu l'as expérimenté, mon maître m'a fait ressentir tous les vices humains.

- Mais c'est de la pédophilie !

- Non, puisque j'avais déjà revêtu mon armure.

Aphrodite le regarda, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, pendant presque une minute.

- Je renonce à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, marmonna-t-il quand il retrouva ses esprits.

- Encore un peu de thé ?

* * *

**Acte 4 : Scorpio **

Shura du Capricorne était sur le point de se mettre au lit après avoir méticuleusement astiqué sa statue d'Athéna lorsqu'un cosmos chaotique fit son apparition à l'orée de son temple.

Renfilant à la hâte un caleçon et un t-shirt il se précipita à l'entrée de son temple. Mais il n'eut pas à sortir Excalibur du fourreau car ce fut le Chevalier du Scorpion qui se présenta devant lui, la démarche peu sûre.

- Shura, grommela Milo comme s'il était étonné de le trouver là.

Le Chevalier du Capricorne remarqua alors la bouteille qu'il tenait maladroitement par le goulot. Ça, ajouté au fait qu'il descende du dixième temple, lui fit comprendre rapidement que le grec avait fait sa visite mensuelle au temple vide du Verseau.

Milo continua sa route sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Il fit quelques pas et se prit les pied dans une dalle mal scellée, manquant de s'étaler face contre terre. Connaissant sa fierté, Shura était sûr qu'il n'aurait accepté de l'aide de personne mais il préféra quand même le suivre de loin pour s'assurer qu'il regagnerait ses pénates en un seul morceau.

Cependant, et malgré son pas peu sûr, Milo traversa le temple vide du Sagittaire et finit par atteindre le sien. Rassuré, Shura s'apprêta à tourner les talons mais le Scorpion, faisant fi de la logique, continua sa route vers le bas du Sanctuaire.

Shura jura mentalement que sa bonté le perdrait et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

Milo avait été faible. Il s'était juré d'enfermer ses émotions dans le coin le plus reculé de son esprit. Il s'était juré d'attendre son retour.

Mais ce soir, il y avait eu quelque chose de nostalgique dans l'air. Il avait levé les yeux vers les hauteurs du Sanctuaire et le temple du Verseau avait semblé l'appeler.

Il manqua une nouvelle fois de perdre l'équilibre et marmonna des insultes à l'encontre de l'escalier irrégulier.

Il se faisait honte. Non seulement il était incapable de supporter l'absence de l'homme qu'il aimait en secret, mais en plus il se complaisait dans cette douleur en visitant régulièrement le temple du Verseau. Malgré les mois passés, les murs de pierre avaient conservé un peu de sa présence, et la literie son odeur.

Il arriva enfin sur le parvis du sixième temple et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il en oublia la bouteille d'ouzo vide qu'il tenait à la main et frappa de toutes ses forces contre la porte des appartements de la Vierge.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Shaka pour ouvrir la porte, comme s'il attendait sa venue. Son sari était lâchement attaché sur ses hanches, laissant voir une fine bande de son torse.

Milo se jeta dans ses bras en hoquetant.

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de le voir, gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge passa une main dans la longue chevelure bleutée dans un geste apaisant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas attendre d'être dans cet état pour venir me voir, répondit-il d'une voix sans intonation. Viens.

Milo se senti tiré à l'intérieur mais ses jambes ne répondaient plus, comme anesthésiées. Le monde tournait autour de lui et le seul repère tangible qu'il lui restait était l'odeur de Shaka. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Sa joue rencontra quelque chose de rugueux et il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur un tapis.

- Milo...

Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure. Cette voix...

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ses paupières alourdies par l'alcool. Un homme était agenouillé à ses cotés et passait doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis.

La voix était moralisatrice et glacée mais elle fit couler des larmes de joie des yeux de Milo.

- Camus...

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, Milo se gorgeant de son visage inexpressif et de ses magnifiques yeux, puis Camus lâcha un léger soupir et s'allongea au côtés du Scorpion.

- Viens là, imbécile, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais.

- Je t'attendrais, même si je dois attendre des années.

- Je sais.

- Je t'aime.

- ...

- Je t'aime !

Milo chercha ses lèvres et les trouva, les embarquant dans un baiser passionné.

* * *

Étrangement, cette fois, Shura vit rouge. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il devait être une heure du matin et qu'il avait vraiment envie de se coucher. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'expression sur le visage de Shaka lorsqu'il referma la porte de ses appartements. Peut-être était-ce simplement de la jalousie. Après tout, il avait vu quasiment la totalité des chevaliers d'or trouver refuge chez la Vierge pour faire il ne savait quoi.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit la porte brusquement, prêt à interrompre... Il ne savait pas quoi mais il allait l'interrompre !

La vue de Milo allongé sur le tapis, apparemment endormi, et de Shaka, en position de méditation à ses cotés, réduisit un peu ses intentions belliqueuses.

- Tu as donc fini par venir, dit simplement Shaka sans bouger de sa position. Je t'aurais volontiers proposé du thé mais j'ai bien peur que la situation ne s'y prête guère.

Ses jambes étaient croisées en tailleur et il se tenait droit. Ses mains reposaient sur ses genoux, paumes ouvertes vers le haut, ses pouces et index joints dans une boucle délicate. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais un léger pli ornait son front pâle. À côté de cette figure de marbre, le Chevalier du Scorpion, jeté au sol comme un sac de patates, faisait pâle figure. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés étaient collés à son front par la sueur et un filet de bave coulait du coin de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Shura assez agressivement.

Shaka leva lentement sa main droite en signe de paix.

- Calme toi, chevalier, tu vas finir par perturber notre méditation.

Shura cligna des yeux et gonfla un peu son cosmos. Ce qu'il vit le déconcerta. Le cosmos coulait des mains ouvertes de la Vierge vers le crâne du Scorpion sous la forme de deux fils dorés mais, régulièrement, des espèces de tentacules de cosmos allaient caresser diverses parties de son corps. La manière dont le cosmos des deux chevaliers se mélangeaient alors était tellement intime que Shura sentit la chair de poule recouvrir son corps.

Il était à la fois fasciné et répugné. Le tableau qui se dressait devant lui était complètement contre-nature tout en ayant un aspect érotique certain.

- Camus...

Shura sursauta en entendant la voix de Milo et revint à la réalité. Il se mit en garde, Exalibur pointé vers le Chevalier de la Vierge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais ?!

Un pli soucieux apparut sur le visage de Shaka. Il n'allait pas pouvoir gérer le monde réel et sa création onirique si le chevalier se mettait à l'attaquer. Il ne pensait pas que le Capricorne serait aussi belliqueux et, surtout, il ne pensait pas qu'il apparaîtrait au moment où il avait le plus de mal à gérer son cosmos.

- Je t'aime, murmura Milo d'une voix rauque. Je t'attendrais, même si je dois attendre des années.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! s'exclama le Capricorne en s'avançant.

- Je t'aime, gémit de nouveau Milo.

Shaka su qu'il devait agir vite. Il lâcha la prise sur le rêve de Milo et expulsa Shura d'un "Kan" bien placé. Milo avait besoin de lui, les explications attendraient.

- Je t'aime !

- Vas-t-en ! s'écria Shaka. Nous parlerons de tout ça demain.

Il rattrapa ses fils de cosmos et reprit possession du rêve où Milo en avait profité pour s'attaquer aux lèvres de Camus.

Shura fut projeté contre le mur, juste à côté du poêle. Sous l'impact du choc, l'étagère au-dessus de lui se détacha et les tasses en terre cuite se brisèrent au sol dans un grand bruit. L'impact vida ses poumons et ses côtes, non protégées par son armure, crièrent de douleur. Aveuglé par la fureur, il balaya immédiatement la constatation que Shaka avait largement retenu son coup.

- Traître ! rugit-il en s'élançant de nouveau vers son adversaire.

Shaka soupira mentalement. Il allait devoir utiliser les grands moyens.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ouvrit brutalement les yeux et Shura hésita. Cette seconde d'hésitation suffit à Shaka pour concentrer son cosmos dans ses paumes et le séparer en quatre fils identiques. Les deux originaux restèrent pour s'occuper du rêve de Milo et les deux autres s'élancèrent vers le visage de Shura. Ce dernier fit un dernier pas en avant avant que le cosmos de la Vierge ne l'englobe et qu'il ne tombe face contre terre.

* * *

**A suivre : **Capricorn & Virgo


	3. Capricorn & Virgo

**A.N : **On change radicale de ton pour cette dernière partie et on apprend finalement les motivations tordues du Chevalier de la Vierge.

* * *

**Acte 5 : Capricorn **

La lueur des torches se reflétait sur les murs de marbre, donnant à la pièce un aspect inquiétant. Shura cligna lentement des yeux en essayant d'analyser où il trouvait. Ses souvenirs peinaient à lui revenir, tout comme ses membres engourdis peinaient à bouger.

Il s'agenouilla et regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il en déduisit immédiatement qu'il était dans un des temples du Zodiaque, et plus précisément dans la salle permettant le passage à travers le temple. Par contre, avec la nuit noire dehors, il était bien en peine d'identifier ce temple parmi les douze.

Un gémissement résonna soudain, amplifié par les parois de marbre et le Chevalier du Capricorne tourna la tête vers la droite. Une porte en bois qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt devait mener aux appartements privatifs. Bien décidé à aller demander des explications, Shura se redressa difficilement sur ses jambes et se dirigea vers la porte en lutant contre un léger vertige.

Un deuxième gémissement, suivi de bruits peu équivoques, résonna alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée.

- Tu ne devrais pas les déranger.

Shura sursauta et fit volte-face. Il reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui l'avait interpellé mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Comme si l'homme ne devait pas être là. Mais il ne savait même pas où était ce « là »...

- Je suis désolé, continua l'homme. J'ai du agir dans l'urgence et je n'ai pas contrôlé ma force.

Shura fronça les sourcils. Camus était pourtant le chevalier qui avait le meilleur contrôle sur son cosmos. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond.

- Ton état de désorientation ne devrait pas durer, continua l'homme. J'ai déjà assimilé la plupart de tes connections nerveuses et réduit le flux de cosmos perturbateur.

Un nouveau gémissement retentit dans le silence et laissa place à un cri étouffé et un nom lascivement murmuré.

Shura se retourna vers la porte en bois, profondément perturbé. Il était sûr d'avoir reconnu la voix de Milo, et le nom de celui avec qui il batifolait résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Mais alors, pourquoi Camus se tenait-il en face de lui ?

- Paix, chevalier, dit Camus en levant la main en signe de reddition et ce geste fut comme un flash pour Shura.

- Shaka, gronda-t-il en se mettant en position de défense.

Camus soupira et s'adossa nonchalamment au mur.

- Il était plus facile pour moi de dupliquer un personnage que je contrôlais déjà plutôt que d'en créer un de toutes pièces, expliqua-t-il sans ciller. Et tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de faire beaucoup plus.

- Alors tu es vraiment Shaka...

Camus lui adressa un regard dédaigneux tellement ressemblant que Shura en eut des frissons dans le dos.

- Ta perspicacité m'étonne au plus haut point, railla le Chevalier du Verseau.

- Où sommes nous ? répliqua le Capricorne avec agressivité.

- Dans le temple du Scorpion, évidemment.

Shura se contenta de relever ses poings plus haut. Il n'allait pas laisser ce chevalier de pacotille jouer avec son esprit plus longtemps.

Camus soupira et croisa les jambes, pas le moins du monde menacé.

- Nous sommes dans l'illusion que j'ai créé pour soulager la conscience de Milo. Je ne sais si tu t'es rendu compte à quel point Camus lui manque.

- Je suis celui qui le voit passer lorsqu'il descend du dixième temple. Je devrais être aveugle pour ne pas voir sa souffrance !

- À chaque fois qu'il est sur le point de craquer, Milo vient me voir et je l'aide à soulager cette souffrance en lui offrant l'illusion du bonheur et de l'amour.

- C'est abject ! Le réveil n'en est toujours que plus douloureux, s'écria Shura.

Camus resta silencieux pendant un moment, les yeux fixés au loin.

- C'est Milo lui-même qui a fait ce choix, finit-il par répondre. Il est parfaitement conscient qu'il ne tient entre les bras qu'une poupée de chiffon mais...

Le Verseau se décolla du mur et s'avança vers Shura. D'une main fraîche il abaissa les poings brandis.

- Mon maître m'a enseigné une technique extrêmement puissante d'illusion qui me permet de tuer uniquement avec mon esprit.

Shura écarquilla les yeux. Il savait le Chevalier de la Vierge puissant mais pas à ce point.

- Plus qu'une illusion, continua Camus en maintenant fermement ses poignets, je m'introduis dans le cerveau de mes ennemis et persuade leur corps qu'un coup mortel a été frappé. Je pourrais t'ouvrir la gorge dans cette dimension et te voir te vider de ton sang dans la réalité.

Le Capricorne eut un mouvement de recul. Son cœur battait la chamade. Entendre de telles menaces proférées sans ciller de la part du chevalier le plus glacial du Sanctuaire avait de quoi en effrayer plus d'un.

- Mais il a su tirer profit de cette technique pour autre chose quand il s'est rendu compte que le cerveau humain pouvait absolument tout simuler : la douleur, la peur, l'épuisement... mais aussi l'excitation, le plaisir, l'orgasme. Et le corps en garde toutes les séquelles.

Shura ouvrit la bouche, peinant à réaliser. Alors Camus s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura lascivement :

- Disons, pour être plus clair, que demain Milo se réveillera avec une belle collection de suçons et un arrière train douloureux.

Le Chevalier du Capricorne sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Tout semblait si réel, le souffle de Camus dans son cou, la fraîcheur qui irradiait de sa peau, ses propres jambes flageolantes.

Puis, brusquement, un déclic se fit dans un coin de son cerveau.

- Milo n'est pas le seul, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en détournant la tête, gêné.

Camus eut un sourire ravi qui ne collait pas du tout avec son personnage.

- En effet, tu as déjà du croiser plusieurs de mes visiteurs réguliers. Masque de Mort passe presque tous les jours, il a un appétit sexuel incontrôlable depuis que le Pope a fermé les frontières du Sanctuaire. Aphrodite aussi vient souvent avec des fantasmes tous plus tordus les uns que les autres. Aiolia passe de temps en temps, tout comme Aldébaran.

Il eut un sourire espiègle.

- En fait, continua-t-il en faisant mine d'inspecter ses ongles, tu es le seul chevalier d'or qui a su tenir sa libido sous contrôle.

La révélation fit à Shura l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Tout tournait autour de lui.

- Ramène-moi, murmura-t-il alors que les gémissements de Milo et du deuxième Camus, qu'il avait jusqu'à présent occulté, revenaient rebondir contre les murs de marbre.

Une sensation de vertige le prit et il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il était face contre terre dans les appartements de la Vierge. Et cette fois, Milo était le seul à gémir.

Il se mit lentement debout et sortit sans un regard en arrière. Mais il n'avait pas pu manquer le léger sourire sur le visage normalement impassible du Chevalier de la Vierge.

* * *

Shura faisait mécaniquement les cents pas sur le palier du temple de la Vierge. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, son esprit délirant ne cessant de ressasser tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu.

Une fois remis de son choc initial il avait beaucoup réfléchi, essayé de mettre au clair ses ressentis, exploré toutes les probabilités. Il avait confronté l'enseignement de son maître avec sa propre morale et les lois dictées par Athéna. Il avait essayé de mettre un nom sur ce qui se passait, essayé de faire rentrer tout ce foutoir dans une case.

Il avait essayé de se raisonner, de calmer la fureur qui bouillonnait en lui et dont il ignorait la véritable origine. Il avait essayé de chasser de son esprit le sourire espiègle de Camus auquel se superposait celui, plus dédaigneux, de Shaka. Il avait essayé d'oublier le sourire satisfait de Masque de Mort, les hurlements de plaisir d'Aphrodite, les marques de griffures sur le torse d'Aiolia et les gémissements lascifs de Milo.

Il avait vraiment essayé mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Une seule certitude avait vu le jour dans son esprit et il s'y raccrochait désespérément.

- Ça ne peut plus durer, se répéta-t-il comme un mantra qu'il avait peur d'oublier.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus durer ?

Shura sursauta violemment et se retourna. Shaka se tenait devant lui, droit comme la justice, le menton légèrement relevé dans une attitude provocante. Son visage aux yeux fermés était aussi lisse que sa longue chevelure.

- Entre, finit par dire la Vierge devant l'absence de réponse.

En passant la porte, Shura jeta un coup d'œil curieux à la pièce qu'il n'avait finalement pas eu le temps de détailler. Son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par le tapis qui portait encore les traces de l'homme qui avait dormi dessus.

- Je t'aurais bien proposé une tasse de thé mais il se trouve que mes tasses ont subi de légers... désagréments hier soir.

Le Chevalier du Capricorne prit une grande inspiration et s'assit le plus calmement qu'il pu en face de la Vierge. Le visage impassible de son vis-à-vis ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à mettre de l'ordre dans son argumentaire.

Les mots jaillirent de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les penser :

- Ce que tu fais, c'est de la prostitution.

Shaka faillit en ouvrir les yeux de surprise.

- Même si tu n'utilises pas vraiment ton corps, tu donnes du sexe à tous ceux qui viennent te voir, continua Shura avec hargne. Et ça, ce n'est pas normal. C'est contraire à tous les principes.

- Ce serait de la prostitution si je demandais quelque chose en retour. Je ne fais qu'offrir.

- C'est encore pire ! Tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est dégradant ?

- Non, Shura, tu n'as pas compris, répondit la Vierge en enflammant son cosmos.

Instinctivement, Shura se tendit et leva les bras en position défensive, mais Shaka se contenta de se lever et de contourner la table. Il s'agenouilla devant le Chevalier du Capricorne et ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Derrière ses paupières brillaient deux saphirs qui coupèrent le souffle au Capricorne.

- Je peux être tout ce que tu désires, souffla l'indien. Je peux être homme, je peux être femme.

Sur ces derniers mots, son visage s'affina. Ses lèvres devinrent plus pulpeuses. Son nez se retroussa. Les pans de son sari s'écartèrent pour laisser deviner une poitrine plantureuse.

- Je peux dominer, dit-elle en s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Ses doigts fins agrippèrent la chevelure de Shura pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ou je peux me soumettre.

Elle lâcha la chevelure pour caresser tendrement sa joue.

- Je peux être terriblement excitant, poursuivit-elle en découvrant sa poitrine et ses épaules pâles.

- Ou adorer ton corps, susurra-t-elle en glissant sa main sous la chemise du chevalier.

À ce moment-là, Shura sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Plus rien n'importait pour lui que ces seins ronds aux tétons délicieusement dressés.

- Je peux être seul, continua-t-elle en déboutonnant la chemise.

- Ou deux, poursuivit une voix grave dans son dos.

Shura sursauta et tourna brusquement la tête pour voir la version mâle du chevalier de la Vierge collé contre son dos.

- Ou trois, renchérit une autre voix sur sa droite, appartenant à une femme brune qu'il se connaissait pas.

- Ou légion, continua une voix dans son dos tandis que la pièce se remplissait de corps nus et alanguis, hommes et femmes, jeunes et vieux, à la peau pâle ou bronzée.

- Je suis ton fantasme, Shura, chuchota l'homme en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Et tu reviendras me voir, acheva la version femelle dans son oreille, parce que tu ne pourras pas t'en passer. Je suis le _vrai_ maître du Sanctuaire.

Puis, comme la flamme d'une bougie soufflée par un courant d'air, tous disparurent, le laissant face à face avec un Shaka sagement assis de l'autre coté de la table, yeux fermés. Et une trique d'enfer.

* * *

**Acte 6 : Virgo **

Shaka passa distraitement un doigt sur la tasse en terre cuite. Aphrodite lui en avait offert des nouvelles quand il avait su que Shaka ne pouvait plus boire de thé depuis deux jours. Elles étaient beaucoup plus travaillées, avec des discrètes gravures de roses, mais il leur manquait cette douceur qu'avaient les anciennes, polies par les ans.

La bouilloire siffla et Shaka se leva pour verser l'eau chaude dans les tasses. Les feuilles séchées se gonflèrent d'eau et commencèrent à diffuser leur senteur. Le Chevalier de la Vierge n'était pas prêt pour la conversation qui allait se dérouler.

Plus d'une semaine avait passé depuis cette conversation avec le Chevalier du Capricorne. Il avait cru avoir gagné mais la situation avait tourné au désastre. Pourtant, il avait joué avec une grande subtilité. Il avait tout d'abord intrigué Shura en le plaçant sur la route des chevaliers satisfaits puis il l'avait attiré dans son antre, bon, pas forcément au meilleur moment, avant de malmener ses sens. Il l'avait aguiché au point qu'il en éjacule presque dans son pantalon mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Lorsqu'il était revenu le lendemain, Shaka avait eu un sourire de vainqueur, mais le Capricorne s'était contenté de s'asseoir, les bras croisés, et de repousser l'intrusion de son cosmos. Pire, depuis ce jour, Shura passait quasiment tout son temps libre chez lui, l'observant du coin de l'œil et décourageant tous les autres chevaliers de venir le voir.

Il posa les deux tasses sur la table d'une main tremblante. La-haut, le cosmos du Chevalier du Capricorne avait atteint le septième temple. Il serait là dans quelques minutes.

Bien sûr, ce brusque changement en avait agacé plus d'un, à commencer par Masque de Mort. La première fois qu'il s'était vu refusée l'entrée du sixième temple par un Shura peu amène ils s'étaient engagés dans un combat extrêmement violent. Shaka avait du intervenir et le Cancer avait réclamé un duel immédiat dans l'une des arènes. Pas de cosmos, pas d'armures, pas d'armes. Ce n'était pas un combat de chevaliers mais un combat entre deux hommes pour la possession d'un autre.

Le combat avait été long et douloureux, autant pour les combattants que pour les spectateurs. Ensanglantés de la tête aux pieds, certains membres cassés, des yeux au beurre noir et des ongles arrachés, aucun n'avait faibli. Shaka n'avait jamais vu une telle rage et une telle violence. Si Masque de Mort était motivé par un orgueil démesuré et des pulsions sexuelles inassouvies, Shaka n'avait aucune idée de ce qui poussait Shura à tenir debout avec une cheville foulée, plusieurs côtes cassées, deux yeux au beurre, une arcade sourcilière ouverte et une épaule déboîtée.

Pourtant, malgré son état peu reluisant, Shura avait gagné. Puis il s'était retourné face à l'audience. Il avait fixé tout le monde droit dans les yeux : chevaliers d'or, d'argent, même les gardes et les apprentis attirés par le bruit et leur avait dit la chose la plus humiliante qu'il soit.

À ce souvenir, Shaka du s'agripper à la table pour maîtriser ses tremblements. En quelques mots il avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait construit, avait entièrement sapé son autorité. « _Shaka est à moi_ » avait-il dit. Et Masque de Mort, allongé dans le sable de l'arène, avait ricané.

Il pouvait maintenant entendre les pas du Capricorne alors qu'il s'approchait de ses appartements. Une démarche fière et virile. Il referma les yeux.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement bruyant, amenant des odeurs de terre sèche, de transpiration et d'olivier.

- Ne te méprend pas, j'ai fait ça pour ton bien, dit Shura en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la table basse.

- Pour mon bien ?! demanda Shaka, incrédule. As-tu au moins une idée de ce que tu as fait ?

- Tu n'aurais pas pu continuer à vivre ainsi, ce n'est pas sain. Et pour eux non plus. Tu dois les laisser vivre Shaka. Ils ont besoin de trouver le véritable bonheur, et pas une pâle copie que tu leur procures.

- Une pâle copie ?! s'écria la Vierge en se levant brusquement.

Comment cet homme parvenait-il à lui faire perdre son calme à ce point ? Comment faisait-il pour frapper exactement là où ça faisait mal et retourner le couteau dans la plaie, encore et encore ?

- Oui, Shaka, une pâle copie, parce que tu ne sais clairement pas ce qu'est l'amour. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux commander au cerveau par le biais de ton cosmos.

- Mais l'amour n'est d'aucune importance, seul le plaisir compte ! C'est pour ça qu'ils viennent me voir, parce que je donne du plaisir comme personne !

Shura se leva à son tour et fit le tour de la table.

- Ne me touche pas ! hurla Shaka en s'éloignant.

Mais Shura ne tint pas compte de son intervention et continua à avancer vers lui. Shaka sursauta violemment quand il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Le geste n'avait pas été brusque mais le Capricorne avait pénétré si facilement dans son espace vital qu'il en était effrayé.

- Shaka, tu dois te rendre à l'évidence que tu as des problèmes. Tu n'as pas à t'attirer les faveurs des autres chevaliers par de tels moyens.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher, feula la Vierge en gonflant son cosmos.

Shura grimaça sous la douleur mais ne lâcha pas prise.

- Je veux t'aider, Shaka.

- Je suis l'homme le plus proche des dieux, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! rétorqua Shaka.

Et c'est avec une amère sensation de déjà-vu que le Chevalier du Capricorne se retrouva projeté contre un mur. Ses côtes fêlées lors de son précédent combat contre Masque de Mort le firent hurler de douleur et il s'effondra à plat ventre, incapable de se relever.

Shaka resta quelques secondes interdit devant un tel manque de réactivité. Il croyait l'espagnol plus féroce que ça tout de même.

Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit et son estomac se tordit lorsqu'il se rappela de l'état de l'autre chevalier.

- Par tous les dieux, murmura-t-il en se précipitant à ses cotés.

Allongé de tout son long sur le sol, la tête tournée vers lui et les paupières plissées sous la douleur, Shura respirait très difficilement.

- Je suis désolé !

Shaka s'empressa de le tourner sur le dos et de relever son torse pour faciliter sa respiration. La main de l'autre homme se referma faiblement sur la sienne et il ouvrit la bouche.

- Tu restes... malgré tout... encore... un homme, souffla laborieusement Shura avant de céder à l'appel de l'inconscience.

* * *

Il sortit des limbes de l'inconscience tout doucement, comme un enfant intimidé sur le pas d'une porte qui ne sait pas s'il a le droit de rentrer. Aveugle et sourd, il ne ressentait que la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait et qui glissait sur sa peau comme le courant d'un ruisseau. Puis il prit conscience du poids de son propre corps, allongé sur le dos, et du tapis rugueux qui frottait sa joue. Il sentait l'étoffe rêche de son pantalon et la légère caresse de ses mèches indisciplinées sur son propre front.

Le son d'une respiration profonde se fit entendre, couplée avec la sienne. Elle résonnait dans son torse comme le ressac de la Méditerranée.

Ses narines s'emplirent brusquement d'un millier de senteurs qu'il pouvait distinguer avec une précision incroyable. Celle de la terre sèche et des oliviers, celle du marbre baigné par le soleil, celle du jasmin et de l'encens, du feu de bois et des cendres, de sa propre transpiration qui collait à sa peau et celle, plus discrète et subtile, de celui qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Quand ses paupières trouvèrent enfin la force de s'ouvrir, bataille épique entre sa volonté et son engourdissement, c'est sans grande surprise qu'il tomba sur les deux orbes éclatantes qui hantaient son esprit.

* * *

Shaka sortit de sa transe en sentant la respiration de l'homme à ses pieds changer de rythme. De profonde elle devint plus rapide et les muscles de son torse se contractèrent légèrement. Il retira les mains qu'il avait posé sur sa poitrine pour soulager de son cosmos les côtes fêlées.

- Tu es un homme entêté, Chevalier du Capricorne, souffla Shaka quand les yeux sombres se posèrent sur lui.

Shura émit un bruit de gorge qui aurait pu se traduire par de l'amusement.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ainsi ? Cela ne t'apportera rien. Ton intervention a déjà fait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien.

« _Parce que j'ai juré devant la statue d'Athéna de réparer cette injustice _» aurait voulu dire le chevalier mais la douleur qu'il lisait dans le regard de son vis-à-vis l'en empêcha. Il n'était plus sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

- Réalises-tu qu'en interdisant l'entrée de mon temple tu as signé mon arrêt de mort, chevalier ?

- Qu...Quoi ? Pourquoi ? finit par demander Shura, stupéfait.

- Parce que que c'est comme ça que ça marche, répondit le Chevalier de la Vierge comme il aurait répondu à un enfant.

- Mais enfin, Shaka, c'est ridicule ! Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, personne ne veut ta mort.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi Shaka ce qui te terrifies au point de te faire ouvrir les yeux !

Le Chevalier de la Vierge se ferma comme une huître et Shura ferma les yeux de frustration. Il sentait que le cœur du problème était juste là, à sa portée, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'atteindre.

Et comme en réponse à ses prière, la voix de l'indien se fit de nouveau entendre.

- La dernière leçon de mon maître.

* * *

_11 ans auparavant :_

Shaka essayait désespérément de retenir ses larmes alors que Tabaldak essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

- Tu n'apprendra donc jamais de tes erreurs ? demanda le chevalier avec un brin de condescendance.

- Je suis désolé, maître.

- Et bien ne le soit pas. Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire cesser ce harcèlement.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune indien ne put retenir ses larmes.

- Je peux pas, ils sont trop forts !

Le chevalier s'accroupit à son niveau et releva son visage à l'aide de ses mains. Il avait un visage buriné par le temps et des traits taillés à la serpe. Sa peau tannée par le soleil était marquée de rides. Ses petits yeux sombres étaient soulignés d'un trait de peinture blanche et sa longue chevelure rêche était tressée de fils de couleurs et de perles en bois par endroits.

Le Chevalier de la Coupe était bien un des des chevaliers les plus atypiques du Sanctuaire. Tout d'abord, il n'avait aucune arme et ses techniques n'étaient même pas développées pour l'attaque. L'armure de la Coupe avait toujours désigné son porteur à soutenir l'armée d'Athéna depuis l'ombre en apportant conseils et visions du futur.

En plus de ça, il tirait une grande fierté de ses origines amérindiennes et estimait que les dieux de la nature qu'il chérissait n'étaient pas incompatibles avec son engagement envers Athéna.

Il était celui qui avait prédit la venue prochaine de la nouvelle réincarnation et le Sanctuaire, qui ne comptait alors qu'une petite vingtaine de chevalier actifs, s'était pris dans une frénésie de recrutement. Et comme le précédent Chevalier de la Vierge était mort des années plus tôt en ne laissant aucun disciple derrière lui, il s'était porté volontaire pour s'occuper de ce petit garçon au cosmos indompté, beaucoup trop blond pour être réellement indien.

- Ils ne sont pas trop forts, c'est toi qui est trop faible, asséna Tabaldak. Mais ils ne connaissent que la force brute. Quand tu auras enfin maîtrisé ton cosmos correctement, tu pourras leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. En attendant, surveille tes arrière, petit homme.

* * *

_10 ans auparavant :_

Shaka prit une grande inspiration et relâcha les muscles de ses épaules. Il fit exploser son cosmos mais le garda sous contrôle. Tabaldak, assis en face de lui, hocha la tête d'appréciation.

- Bien, dit le Chevalier de la Coupe avec calme. Je vais maintenant essayer de percer tes défenses. Tiens-toi prêt.

Un duel mental s'engagea, uniquement trahi par un pli plus marqué sur le front de l'homme et une respiration plus rapide pour le garçon. Au bout de longues minutes, Tabaldak rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire satisfait.

- Tu progresses de jour en jour, petit homme. Je suis fier de toi.

Shaka lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant.

- Dis-moi, demanda l'amérindien avec une curiosité non feinte, sur quoi t'es-tu concentré cette fois ? Tes barrières étaient beaucoup plus solides que d'habitude.

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du petit blond et il baissa les yeux, un peu gêné.

- Sur Bouddha.

Tabaldak resta quelques secondes interdit puis partit dans un grand éclat de rire, ses longues tresses se balançant dans le vent.

- Je suis heureux, petit homme, que tu ne renies pas tes origines, dit-il en posant ses larges mains sur les épaules du frêle garçon. Trouves-y la force, baigne-toi dans cette spiritualité et tu deviendras l'homme le plus puissant du Sanctuaire.

Ce jour-là, Shaka ferma les yeux.

* * *

_9 ans auparavant_

Tabaldak regarda avec fierté son élève revêtir l'armure d'or de la Vierge. Malgré toutes les racontars, il en était plus que digne. Il avait beau n'avoir que sept ans il surpassait déjà en puissance nombre de ses camarades désignés aux autres armures.

Son regard se porta sur le Pope qui présidait la cérémonie. La vieillesse et la lassitude commençait à se faire sentir dans tous ses mouvements, tout comme lui, d'ailleurs.

Tout d'or vêtu, Shaka s'inclina devant le Pope et récita son serment d'allégeance. Ce dernier inclina la tête en signe de respect et l'incita à se relever. Il était maintenant officiellement Chevalier de la Vierge.

Le festin qui suivit fut animé, comme pour une telle occasion, mais une sorte de frénésie semblait s'être emparée du Sanctuaire. On murmurait tout bas que la réincarnation d'Athéna avait été localisée et était en route vers le Sanctuaire. D'autres rumeurs couraient que Pope Shion avait aussi fait son choix pour sa succession et les paris allaient bon train pour savoir qui, du populaire Aioros ou du sage Saga, allait l'emporter.

À l'écart des flambeaux et du bruit, Tabaldak regardait les étoiles avec tristesse. Tellement de choses mauvaises allaient arriver dans les années à venir qu'il en regrettait presque d'avoir jeté son disciple dans cette fosse aux lions. Surtout qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir veiller sur lui très longtemps. Il sentait déjà le souffle de la Mort sur son cou.

- Maître ?

Son disciple avait fini par le trouver.

- Shaka, félicitations, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Shaka se raidit devant un tel débordement d'affection inhabituel.

- Mais je ne suis plus ton maître, maintenant. Selon la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire, je me trouve même sous tes ordres, continua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Vous resterez toujours mon maître, quoiqu'il arrive, répondit la Vierge avec passion.

Tabaldak sentit son vieux cœur se serrer.

- Alors, en temps que maître, j'ai une dernière chose à t'enseigner. Retiens bien, car ce sera sûrement la leçon la plus importante.

Par tous les dieux, il était beaucoup trop jeune. Comment peut-on exiger d'un garçon de sept ans qu'il se comporte comme un homme ? Si seulement il avait plus de temps...

- Tu es l'homme le plus proche des dieux. Inévitablement, tu provoqueras la jalousie. Tu dois étendre ton influence sur le Sanctuaire pour ne pas te prendre un poignard dans le dos.

- Maître ?

Le Chevalier de la Coupe étendit son bras vers la foule en contrebas.

- Regarde-les, à parier sur le prochain Pope. Il n'y a rien à parier. Saga est le plus sage, le plus raisonné et le plus intelligent mais il n'a pas le support de ses pairs. Shion ne pourra pas le nommer à un tel poste de pouvoir sans qu'une partie du Sanctuaire se rebelle. C'est Aioros, populaire parmi les chevaliers comme parmi les gardes, qui sera nommé car tout le monde lui fait confiance. Mais il n'est pas un meneur d'hommes.

- Je ne comprend pas, maître.

- Fais-les se sentir redevable envers toi. Fais-les te respecter. Rend-toi indispensable. Soit insidieux et joue sur leurs plus sombres désirs. Et seulement ainsi tu seras inatteignable.

Deux jours plus tard, Athéna arrivait au Sanctuaire, acclamée par la foule. Le lendemain, les chevaliers apprenaient, atterrés, que le Chevalier du Sagittaire avait attenté à la vie de leur déesse et avait été exécuté. Quelques heures plus tard, Shion annonçait qu'il renonçait temporairement à nommer un remplaçant. Saga fut envoyé en mission secrète pour une durée indéterminée et le corps sans vie de Tabaldak, Chevalier de la Coupe, fut retrouvé près des ruines du Cap Sounion.

* * *

« Tu es l'homme le plus proche des Dieux. Inévitablement tu provoqueras la jalousie. Tu dois étendre ton influence sur le Sanctuaire pour ne pas te prendre un poignard dans le dos. Fais-les se sentir redevable envers toi. Fais-les te respecter. Rend-toi indispensable. Soit insidieux et joue sur leurs plus sombres désirs. Et seulement ainsi tu seras inatteignable_._ »

Ces paroles résonnaient dans la pièce comme un aveu cynique et tordu. Shura en resta complètement interdit.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu as interprété ses paroles ?!

- Interprété ?

Malgré ses côtes douloureuses, Shura se redressa et s'assit en face du Chevalier de la Vierge, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Il ne t'as jamais demandé de vendre ton corps, que je sache.

Ce fut au tour de Shaka de rester silencieux.

- Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait que ton bien en tête quand il a prononcé ces paroles mais, Shaka, il avait tout faux.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire alors, à ton avis, Chevalier du Capricorne ? argua Shaka avec colère.

- Fais-toi respecter, oui, mais en temps que chevalier. Pas en temps que putain de bas-étage.

Étrangement, Shaka sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

- Montre-leur ton courage, ta force d'esprit, ta maîtrise du cosmos, ton respect pour ta Déesse et pour ton Pope.

- Mais...

Shura posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour faire taire ses protestations.

- Et si tu as si peur de te prendre un poignard dans le dos, laisse-moi couvrir tes arrières.

Finalement les larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles. Mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de détresse si de tristesse.

* * *

**A suivre** : Epilogue : Taurus


	4. Taurus

**Epilogue : Taurus **

Aldébaran du Taureau se présenta à l'entrée du temple de la Vierge, respirant la bonne humeur. Il avait beau être le chevalier d'or à la carrure la plus impressionnante, il était également le plus sociable d'entre eux et, étrangement, les enfants l'adoraient. Toujours prompt à un combat amical, toujours là quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'une oreille attentive, qu'il soit garde ou chevalier, apprenti ou domestique.

Et surtout, il faisait la meilleure confiture du Sanctuaire.

- Shaka ? Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il de sa voix de stentor qui se répercuta sur les murs de marbre. J'ai fait de la confiture.

Posté en position de méditation sur son lotus de pierre, le Chevalier de la Vierge aurait du être à l'abri de toute considération matérielle, mais l'arôme qui se dégageait du panier d'Aldébaran suffit à le faire accourir comme un petit chiot.

- Chevalier du Taureau, salua-t-il néanmoins en reprenant contenance.

- Oh, bonjour Shaka, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

- Tu es toujours le bienvenu dans mon temple, chevalier, que tu me déranges ou non.

Le brésilien lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit le petit panier en osier, dévoilant deux pots en verre et un petit sachet.

- J'ai fait de la confiture d'oranges. Les petits ont trouvé une orangeraie à quelques dizaines de kilomètres, quand ils s'entraînaient, et m'en ont ramené plusieurs kilos.

Il passa une main derrière son crâne et éclata d'un rire gêné.

- Ils étaient tout penauds quand je leur ai dit qu'ils les avaient probablement volées mais on n'allait pas gâcher de si beaux fruits, hein ?

Shaka acquiesça distraitement et s'empara d'un des bocaux qu'il ouvrit dans la foulée. La délicieuse odeur s'en trouva multipliée et il soupira de délice.

Il plongea un de ses doigts fins dans le pot et le porta à sa bouche.

- Je... Je t'ai aussi mis de l'écorce séchée si tu veux faire du thé, rajouta le Taureau d'une voix timide.

- Merci, chevalier, j'apprécie grandement ta générosité, répondit Shaka avec un petit sourire.

- Ce... C'est la moindre des choses après ce que tu... enfin...

Le brésilien arborait désormais deux taches de couleur au niveau des joues et, bien que Shaka ne puisse pas le voir avec ses yeux, il sentait sa gêne à sa manière de se balancer légèrement d'avant en arrière.

Il replongea son doigt dans le pot et le lécha d'une manière très sensuelle, se délectant de l'embarras de son vis-à-vis.

- Veux-tu entrer ? demanda la Vierge en suçotant le bout de son doigt.

Albébaran rougit encore plus et eut un éclat de rire gêné.

- Ça me ferait très plaisir mais je ne suis pas sûr que Shura apprécie que tu uses encore de tes... charmes.

Ce fut au tour de la Vierge de rougir et de baisser la tête. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la dent dure et, malgré ses longues conversations avec le Chevalier du Capricorne, il avait vraiment du mal à se détacher du sentiment d'emprise qu'il ressentait anvers les autres chevaliers.

Shaka se mordit la lèvre. Il devait arrêter de penser ça.

- Je voulais aussi te dire, reprit Aldébaran qui avait repris contenance, que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

Shaka faillit en ouvrir les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

- Elle est servante au palais et j'ai commencé à la courtiser il y a de ça presque un mois. Hier, elle a accepté de m'épouser.

Le jeune homme blond referma le pot de confiture en tremblant légèrement.

- Je... Je suppose que des félicitations sont de mise.

Aldébaran lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et l'enlaça dans dans une étreinte à briser les côtes.

- Si tu savais comme je suis heureux, Shaka.

« _Tu dois les laisser vivre Shaka. Ils ont besoin de trouver le véritable bonheur, et pas une pâle copie que tu leur procures »._

Et là, dans les bras du chevalier le plus frustre d'entre eux, il réalisa le sens de ses paroles. Peut-être que son maître avait vraiment tort après tout.

Il rendit brièvement son étreinte à Aldébaran, et ils se séparèrent.

- Bien, dit la Vierge en serrant le panier contre son cœur. Mais sache que je serais là si un jour tu as besoin de moi.

- Merci, l'ami, répondit le Taureau en lui serrant affectueusement l'épaule.

Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à quitter le temple lorsqu'une voix le retint :

- Aldébaran ?

- Oui ?

Debout à l'orée de son temple, la moitié du visage dans l'ombre et ses cheveux d'or glissant comme une cascade le long de ses flancs, le Chevalier de la Vierge semblait bien fragile.

- Tu m'apporteras encore de la confiture ?

- Bien sûr, c'est ce que les amis font, non ?

Shaka eut un mouvement de surprise mais finit par acquiescer.

Aldébaran lui adressa un dernier signe de la main et redescendit les marches en sifflotant un air populaire. Shaka le regarda jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette se perde dans les ombres des colonnes du cinquième temple.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque deux bras se refermèrent délicatement sur son torse.

- Tu vois, pas de poignard, souffla le nouvel arrivant à son oreille. Hum, c'est de la confiture que je sens ? Je peux en avoir ?

- Imbécile, grogna affectueusement la Vierge en laissant aller sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du chevalier.

Au loin, le soleil d'été glissa paresseusement derrière les montagnes, dévoilant un ciel étoilé étincelant. La constellation de la Coupe était particulièrement brillante ce soir-là, présage funèbre de ce qui viendrait bouleverser le Sanctuaire quelques années plus tard.

* * *

**A.N** : Désolée pour celles qui attendaient un lemon bien juteux en guise d'épilogue, ce ne sera pas pour cette fois. Cette courte fic avait juste pour but de me faire les griffes sur les persos avant de m'attaquer à quelque chose de plus sérieux. A charge de revanche ^^


End file.
